dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
The Extraordinary boy, Son Goku: The Adventure begins! One by one the trees fell, causing the creatures of the jungle to run in fear as the giant footsteps thundered forward, leaving all that was in its path flattened. “Come on big guy, at this rate you will never catch me!”, said the running boy. The huge dinosaur which was just behind him snapped its gigantic jaws at the boy in vain, missing him by centimeters. The young boy skillfully leaped over all obstacles in his path as the beast continued the chase. “ROAR” Screamed the giant carnivore as it continued to snap wildly at the boy. Then all of a sudden the boy, as if from nowhere, found an extra burst of speed and sped far ahead of the dinosaur. He stopped to face the dinosaur, “Okay playtimes over”, said the young boy as he as he reached over to his back and pulled out a staff. The dinosaur came rushing forward, knowing that now was the opportunity to capture its prey, “POWER POLE EXTEND!” Screamed the boy as his pole grew and hit the giant carnivore right in the face. The giant fell to the ground, out cold. “I’m sorry I had to do that, but you can’t just go around trying to eat people” said the boy as his pole reverted to is original form. The boy sniffed himself, “Gees, I smell really bad, time to take a bath. The cheerful boy whistled as he walked down to a nearby river. “Hey look a waterfall”, said the boy enthusiastically. The boy looked around and almost immediately something caught his eye he hid behind a rock, trying to not be noticed by the creature in the water. He took a second glance. Seeing it a second time was even more frightening then the first, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. In terms of shape it was vaguely like him, yet it looked slender and delicate, its hair reached down its shoulders and was blue, yet for the boy the strangest thing of all was its chest, it was difficult for him to explain his chest flat, but this thing its chest seemed to be, inflated. The creature did not seem to notice him, it was bathing. The boy decided not to anger the beast so he decided that he would lay low and keep quiet, in the hope that the creature would not notice him. After a few minutes the creature got out of the water, the boy noticed that there were clothes lying not to far away from him. The creature walked toward the clothes, it then picked up the clothes and started dressing itself. The boy saw something which shocked him more then anything else about the creature, he could no longer hide his fear,” AAAAAAAAH!!!, HOW DO YOU PEE!!!” screamed the boy. The creature was almost as shocked and fell over; it quickly got up and pulled out a gun, “DIE PEVERT!” screamed the half naked girl as she pulled the trigger. The bullet narrowly missed the boys head. He ran into the jungle and hid amongst the trees. “Damn he got away, I really cant stand these sick perverted men” said Bulma angrily, “I better get going, its not safe for a girl like me to stay in the wilderness all alone”. Bulma threw a capsule on the ground and an air bike appeared The boy watched from the trees as the creature made some strange animal appear from nothing, he now understood what the creature was, it was a witch, if he wasn’t careful it would put a curse on him. Bulma got onto her bike, but then froze suddenly; she could fell something breathing down her neck. She slowly turned around and saw a dinosaur standing behind her, salivating and licking its lips, “AAAAAAAH!” screamed Bulma. The boy saw that the witch was in trouble; to him it didn’t matter whether the creature was a witch or not, it was in trouble and it needed his help. The boy leaped from the tree and landed on the head of the dinosaur. “So its you again, I thought I told you to stop trying to eat people!” said the boy as he took out his staff and hit the dinosaur with all his might, the dinosaur collapsed and fell to the ground, permanently. “You saved me” said the surprised Bulma, the boy walked up to her and bowed on his hands and knees, “please don’t eat me Mr. Witch”, said the boy. “Witch?” I’m no witch and I’m no mister either” said Bulma. The boy stood up,” well if you’re not a witch then what are you?” “I’m a human girl, silly” said Bulma,” A girl” said the boy,” My grandpa told me about girls he said that if I ever met one I should be on my best behavior.” “Wait so are you telling me that you have never met a girl before?” said Bulma,” Well you’re the first person I’ve ever met who is not my grandpa, we live in the wilderness and there’s not any people around so I couldn’t tell that you were a person to.” “So you live in the wilderness with you’re grandpa?” asked Bulma,” No not anymore, my grandpa died a while back and now I live all alone.” Bulma felt sorry for the boy, he lived in the wilderness and was oblivious to the outside world it would not be right to just leave him all alone, anyway she saw how extraordinary he was, with him by her side she could continue her journey to see the world without having to be scared of wild animals or criminals , this was perfect. “ Hey kid, why don’t you come with me, I’m on journey to see the world.”” See the outside world, well I guess I’ve been quite lonely since grandpa died and I do want to see the outside so I guess I will say yes” Bulma smiled and held out her hand,” My names Bulma Briefs, what’s yours?” “Son Goku” answered the boy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goku Category:Son Goku Category:Humans